Several Coffee Runs Later
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: An attempt at rest and recovery for Bucky Barnes turns into low-level crime-fighting shenanigans, dog-watching, and the sharing of pop tarts and witty sarcasm. So much for taking it easy and laying low. Bucky/Kate Bishop, Clintasha, and hints of Steve/Sharon. Friendship, angst, fluff, and fluffy angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Several Coffee Runs Later**

**By Christy **

**Summary:** A more light-hearted story about Bucky's recovery post CA2. Will contain friendship, angst, fluff, and more angst. Angsty fluff. And lots of sarcasm. Clintasha, Bucky/Kate Bishop, hints of Steve/Sharon. Not to be taken too seriously.

_**A/N:** Hey, all. Obsessed with the Winter Soldier and also the new Hawkeye comic book series by Matt Fraction and David Aja. This stems from that. This is just an experiment, so we'll see how this goes; also with time constraints, work, editing a novel, we'll see._

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Nat?"

"Since when have I ever steered you wrong, Rogers?"

"... Do I have to answer that?"

"Very funny, soldier. But yes, I'm sure this is a good idea."

"I don't know."

"Not to be blunt, but you really don't have much of a choice, Steve. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s gone, your apartment's not only bugged, but it's in shambles, and you've got an ex-Hydra assassin who's teetering on the edge of sanity at this point."

"I don't know if he can handle it. Not at this point. It's New York. It's... a little close to home."

"Then it'll be good for him. You have to keep reminding him, Steve. Yes, he's fragile, yes, he's vulnerable, but you need to keep reminding him of who he was, who he still is underneath all of that. You trust me, right?"

"You know I do, Nat."

"Good. I'm sending you the address. I'll see you boys soon."

"Wait... you're already there?"

"Steve, you know that Barton and I are partners, right?"

* * *

New York was even crazier than Steve Rogers remembered it last, and that had been when the Chitauri had been wreaking havoc. But it'd been about a year since then, and although there were still some remaining signs of the damage, the construction crews had done an excellent and speedy job repairing Manhattan. As Steve drove through the city, he saw "Stark Industries" on some of the construction crews' apparel. Steve shook his head. For all of Tony's bravado and egomania, the man did do a lot of good, like his father.

Steve glanced over at the man beside him. He'd only found Bucky a few weeks ago, thanks again to Tony. Bucky had been sleeping on a park bench dressed in a tattered old coat, in desperate need of sleep, a shave, clothes, and well, pretty much everything else under the sun. But even though it had been pretty easy to convince Bucky to go with him, Steve had another problem. He wasn't in the best place, himself. He was still recovering from his wounds, as quick a healer as he was, and his apartment had a couple bullets in the walls. He also didn't trust the place, as it was still bugged - and Hydra was far from gone.

Tony had offered to put the both of them up in Stark Tower, or somewhere else more secluded. But then Steve had gotten a call from Natasha. She offered another solution: an apartment owned and shared with another Avenger, one Steve hadn't seen in months.

"New York is big," muttered Bucky beside him wearily. "Big and louder than I remember." Although he reeked of sheer exhaustion, both mentally and physically, his eyes remained alert and suspicious.

Steve still wasn't sure this was a good idea.

"Yeah, tell me about it, Buck," he muttered. "I landed right in the middle of Times Square when I first woke up. Not the best place to start."

Bucky was silent. "I don't... I don't remember..." he mumbled, and rubbed his eyes with his metal hand. "I remember..." His hand clenched into a fist, and Steve saw the warning signs - His friend was about to snap, to lash out out of instinct -

"Buck, it's okay," Steve assured him quickly. "We'll get there, all right? We just need to lay low and relax for a while, get off the grid. We'll take it slow, okay? I'm here for you. I always will be." He placed one hand on his friend's shoulder gently.

Bucky turned to look at him, and Steve was slightly unnerved at the inscrutable gaze of his friend's eyes. Weariness, suspicion, torment, frustration, rage...

Steve really hoped Natasha knew what she was doing. He turned on the radio until they hit a jazz station. Bucky relaxed slightly, and Steve was thrilled to see his friend's gaze turn almost wistful.

"I... I like this," Bucky muttered, as if to remind himself. "What is this? It's..."

"Jazz," Steve finished after a pause. "I think this is smooth jazz."

"I like it," repeated Bucky.

"Me, too," agreed Steve.

They turned down several quieter side streets until they reached an older apartment building. Steve pulled into the alley and squinted up at the building. "Well, this is it," he said. "Top floor." He shut off the car and glanced at Bucky. "You okay to do this? We can always go somewhere else if you don't like it."

Bucky was silent. "I guess we'll find out," he said, and looked around warily before slowly exiting the car after Steve. He followed Steve up to the front door and waited as Steve buzzed the top floor.

"This is Barton. If you're selling vacuums, come on up - I need a new one."

Steve frowned. "It's Steve Rogers."

"Cap, you made it," came Clint Barton's voice. "Great, come on up. I don't suppose you'd have a vacuum with you?"

"Uh, no."

"Damn. Was really hoping to avoid that trip to the hardware store. Well, come on up, guys. Tasha's told me about your situation." Clint buzzed them in.

Steve and Bucky entered the building and nearly collided with an old lady and her large white poodle. The poodle sniffed curiously at Bucky's metallic arm, carefully hidden under a shirt and glove, and tried to jump on the ex-assassin with little luck. The old lady apologized and tugged the dog out with her. Bucky glanced back at the dog as they started up the stairs.

"I think... I think I like dogs," he said quietly.

"You always did," Steve said with a small smile. "Big ones. German Shepherds were your favorite."

"So this man... he's your friend?" Bucky muttered as they headed up the stairs.

"Yep. Haven't seen him in a while, though. Honestly thought he'd be around more often," Steve muttered more to himself. "He's been pretty much AWOL since New York. He worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., but I didn't see him much after the invasion."

Bucky remained silent until they reached the top floor. The floorboards creaked beneath their weight, and the door squeaked when Steve knocked on it. Both of them heard a dog barking from inside, a "Quiet, Dog!" and then Clint Barton opened the door, dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans, barefoot. He looked, Steve had to admit, pretty beat up, but better than the last time he'd seen him. Loki had done a number on him, but it seemed as though he was getting through it all right.

Clint's experience with Loki's mind control was one of the reasons Steve had agreed to come here in the first place. Maybe Natasha had been onto something, after all. She did have experience with something similar herself. Not quite the same as Bucky, obviously... but she and Barton had been through a lot, both separately and together.

Clint gave both Steve and Bucky a sweeping look and stepped aside. "Hey, Cap. Been a while." He held out a hand, which Steve shook. He held it out to Bucky, but the ex-assassin just stared at him coolly. "Right. I'm Clint Barton. Come on in, guys." Once the two men were inside, he shut the door and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about the mess." He motioned to the newspapers and silverware covering the kitchen island and countertops. "Just had breakfast."

Steve looked around. The two-story apartment was an open format, with the kitchen and living room open to each other. There were several doors and a hallway, which Steve guessed led to bedrooms. Definitely roomy - a little old, but roomy. A golden lab-retriever mix shuffled up to them and sniffed them, tail wagging eagerly. Steve was glad to see Bucky's eyes light up, and he even held his working hand out to the dog. The dog licked his glove and almost smiled up at him.

"He's friendly," Clint said. "He's a total baby, but he's great."

Bucky stared Clint down, suddenly retracted his hand, and placed his hand in his jacket pocket, his stance suddenly on edge again.

"Is this where've you been for the past year?" Steve demanded.

Clint shrugged. "I was iffy on S.H.I.E.L.D. a good few months ago, after Coulson got killed - well, stabbed."

"Killed, you mean," Steve said, frowning.

"Nope," said Clint. "Coulson's alive. Hear he's actually going to be the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D., has his own team and everything. Hill went to help him out, asked me to help. But I decided to kick back and lay low for a while."

"Coulson's _alive?__" _Steve demanded. "Did Fury kn- of course he knew." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. Natasha said it's all right if we crash with you for a while."

Clint studied Bucky. "Yeah, definitely. Heard what happened. I can relate." His smile was humorless. "Mind control - it sucks, I know. They did a number on me, but I know it was a hell of a lot worse for you. But don't worry - it'll get better, I promise. Slowly. But it will."

Bucky said nothing, but he glanced between Steve and Clint.

Clint rubbed his chin. "Anyway, here's the place. If you guys are hungry or thirsty, we have a ton of food in the fridge. Mac and cheese, eggs, bacon - always bacon - leftover Chinese... Pop-tarts... Coffee..."

Bucky tensed suddenly and looked past Clint, his hand closing into a fist. Steve followed Bucky's gaze, and his eyes widened in surprise. He definitely hadn't expected this.

A girl with long, black hair pulled into a messy bun stumbled through the living area into the kitchen. She looked in her early twenties, wore a sleeping mask over her eyes, an oversized Iron Man t-shirt, and short sleeping shorts. The mask still on her eyes, she tripped over several objects and bumped into the sofa, muttering a curse as she finally stumbled up to the kitchen island and took a seat on one of the bar stools. She folded her arms over one another and plunked her head into them, letting out a sleepy sigh.

Steve and Bucky stared at her.

"You know, Kate, you didn't have to get out of bed," Clint said to her, amused. "It is a Saturday."

"Coffee," muttered the young woman.

"Okay... Hey," said Clint, frowning, "That's my shirt."

"Mmm-hmm," mumbled the young woman. "Forgot to do laundry."

Clint shook his head and turned back to the two men, as if that kind of thing happened all the time. "Anyway, I own the whole building, but if you guys want, I have an extra bedroom in this apartment if you guys don't mind sharing."

"Whozzat?" mumbled the young woman. "You talking to yourself again, Clint?" She reached out a hand until she felt the coffee pot. She grabbed it and drank it, right from the pot.

"Very funny, Kate. This is Steve Rogers and his friend, Bucky Barnes. And this is Kate Bishop, Hawkeye number two, spoiled brat, and coffee-aholic."

Kate snorted and licked her lips before taking another sip of coffee. "You're hilarious."

Clint smirked. "I'm not teasing, Kate." He glanced at Steve and folded his arms over his chest. "So. What do you think, Cap?"

But Steve was frowning at the young woman.

"Well, I thought... We don't want to intrude..." Steve hesitated awkwardly and leaned closer to the archer. "No offense, Clint, but she's a little young for you, don't you think?" he muttered.

The girl burst into laughter and set the coffee down, swallowing a large gulp of black coffee. "Ew, no," she said, cringing. "Gross." She yawned and licked her lips. "Wherezza rest of the coffee at, boss?"

Clint grinned, shaking his head. "Counter, you bum. And no, no... nothing like that, Cap. Kate's like the little sister I never wanted."

"Speak for yourself," yawned Kate. Then she frowned. Slowly lifted her head. And inch by inch, pulled up the sleep mask until her eyes were just visible. She blinked, stared at Steve and Bucky for a long moment. Her eyes widened almost imperceptibly.

"Clint, you suck," she muttered miserably, and yanked the mask back down. She tried to slide out of her chair, but her foot caught, and she tumbled to the floor in an ungraceful heap. Bucky started forward as if to assist her, and Steve's eyes widened; but Clint just chuckled and peered over the counter at her body on the floor.

"You all right there, hotshot?"

"Shuddup," mumbled Kate petulantly.

A pause.

"Are you going to get off the floor, Katie-Kate?" Clint demanded, amused.

"No," came her muffled voice.

Another door opened, and Natasha entered the kitchen, eyeing Bucky carefully.

"So, boys?" Natasha was smirking at Steve's flabbergasted expression. "What do you think?"

Steve hesitated, glanced at Bucky. Bucky wouldn't go for this. Not when there were other people involved, unknown people. This was a bad idea. Bucky was fragile enough as it was - nightmares, panic attacks, episodes - he wouldn't be okay with this. Too many variables. This was supposed to help Bucky remember, supposed to be a careful, more relaxed rehabilitation. A way to slowly introduce Bucky into the modern world, get him away from everything HYDRA... Help him to learn to be Bucky Barnes again. But even though Clint had gone through mind-control, this place couldn't be right for Bucky. With the way his friend had tensed upon entering Barton's apartment, Steve was almost afraid Bucky would snap completely.

But then his friend said something that shocked him.

"Yeah," said Bucky quietly. "This'll work."

Steve was speechless.

"Woo-hoo," said Kate, her voice still muffled.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_- Christy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Several Coffee Runs Later**

**By Christy **

**Summary:** A more light-hearted story about Bucky's recovery post CA2. Will contain friendship, angst, fluff, and more angst. Angsty fluff. And lots of sarcasm. Clintasha, Bucky/Kate Bishop, hints of Steve/Sharon. Not to be taken too seriously.

_**A/N:** Hey, all. Thanks so much for your responses! :) FYI, in case you hadn't realized, this story is NOT an action-packed, drama-filled mystery or larger intrigue. It's more the everyday life, friendly banter, etc, with some action thrown in. Again, definitely inspired by the Hawkeye series. I've only read the first few issues, but I'm hopefully going to get the whole first volume this week._

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Steve didn't want to admit it, but he was starving.

Being on the super-soldier serum made his metabolism go crazy, and although he had a few things to bring up from the apartment, he wanted nothing more than to eat a large, protein-filled meal. "Hey, Clint," he said, "mind if I cook up something? Buck, you hungry?"

Bucky shrugged, saying nothing.

"Go for it, Cap," said Clint, and pulled out a few utensils. "Sorry it's a mess... Just eat whatever you want, I'm telling you. I have to go shopping anyway. I was thinking of getting Five Guys tonight, anyways."

"Yus," cheered Kate from the living area couch. She'd taken off the sleeping mask and was on her phone and laptop at the same time, also watching QVC.

"Kate, turn that crap off," complained Clint, hurling a towel at her head. "You know I hate that."

"That's just because you want to buy everything that's on here," Kate said, chuckling evilly. "Nat, he bought so much crap last time I had this on - all that stuff in his bathroom? QVC shopping spree."

Natasha grinned, coming up behind her and resting her hands on the back of the couch. "Hmm, I think he could use one of those leopard print Gucci-knockoff handbags."

"It'd go great with his Cheetah thong," Kate replied, poking one of Clint's explosive arrows.

Steve hid a grin and was shocked to hear Bucky let out a short puff of air, almost as if he'd been letting out a snort of laughter. Steve smirked broadly and got out the eggs. "Eggs and bacon okay?" he asked his friend. Bucky nodded silently, but his eyes softened ever so slightly.

"Thanks," came a hoarse whisper.

Steve smiled. "No problem, Buck."

"Would you shut it?" Clint muttered, nudging Natasha as he went into his bedroom. "I swear, put you two together and it's 'pick on Clint' day twenty-four seven."

"Aw, boo hiss," mocked Kate. "You can dish it out, but you can't take it, Clint!"

Steve finished making breakfast and set a plate in front of Bucky before sitting down at the island. As Clint made another pot of coffee and fed a slice of pizza to Lucky the dog, Steve chewed on his eggs and swallowed, casting another quick glance to Bucky, who ate silently, watching the strangely domestic buzz around him.

"You sure this okay?" muttered Steve in a very low voice. "If it's too much, I can find somewhere quieter."

Bucky swallowed and licked his lips, looking around the room. Steve noticed his gaze resting on Kate for a longer moment, but then Bucky's eyes turned back to him. "No, it's fine," his friend replied quietly. "I don't..." He hesitated. "I don't want to be alone... with my head."

Steve understood. "All right," he said, nodding. "I'll grab the rest of the stuff out of the truck. You don't mind sharing a room?"

A strange smile overtook Bucky's face. "It'll be fun. We'll put couch cushions on the floor..."

"Like when we were kids," Steve finished, smiling.

Bucky's face lit up for one moment, but it twisted into a grimace, and he looked down, stabbing at his food with his fork. Steve didn't push it and fell silent. Bucky could only take so much. He was honestly surprised that Bucky still wanted to stay here in this chaotic city, with these... interesting people. He didn't know Clint all that well, and his partner Kate was... interesting, to say the least. Natasha was a friend, but who knew how long she would stick around, despite her connection to Clint.

The archer had already made another pot of coffee specifically for himself. Clint, however, was trying to work with one of his arrows at the same time, and as he set the coffee down, some of it sploshed onto the counter.

"No... coffee..." he muttered sadly as it spread out over the counter.

Steve quickly took some napkins and cleaned it up. "I didn't realize you were in owning property, Clint," he said, desperately hoping to get Bucky into another conversation, to draw him out somehow.

"Oh, I'm not." Clint took another swig of coffee, placed an arrow into his bow, and fired it at the target board above the flatscreen TV. "I sort of... stole this building from the Russian mafia."

Steve immediately looked to Bucky; the Winter Soldier's grip had tightened on his fork, and he had stopped chewing. Clint continued on, his gaze focused on the target board. He squinted at his perfect shot, seemingly dissatisfied.

"The landlord, a lovely thug and member of the Russian mafia, had decided to start charging the tenants triple," continued Clint. "Then he tried to kick us all out. Obviously I didn't want to move, and nobody else felt like getting uprooted, either. I kinda like my neighbors."

"Except for Donny Furlough downstairs," muttered Kate. "He keeps hitting on me. When he leans over you can see his buttcrack. It's gross."

Clint shook his head, continued, "So, I tried to reason with the guy, even tried to give him all of our rent money for the next year. Didn't take, so I took the building off his hands." He shot another arrow; it went directly through his first. "Hmm. Gotta watch that arm," he muttered more to himself.

Natasha snitched a piece of Steve's bacon, ignoring his disgruntled look, and took a seat beside Clint. "You never told me about that," she said, amused.

Clint shrugged. "It happens. Just the kinda stuff I deal with when not being an Avenger and all that." He shot a more private grin to Natasha. "Your new cover's all set. If you wanna split or stick around, it's up to you."

Natasha chewed on the bacon.

"No, don't go, Ninja Chick," Kate called out from her spot on the couch. "You and Clint have to get married and have little ninja babies so I can be an auntie."

"I'll put that on my to-do list, for your sake, Kate," replied Natasha dryly, but she and Clint shared a heated look. "But I might stick around. Got nothing better to do, not while Coulson's all gung ho about rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. from the ground up." She took the coffee pot out of Clint's hands and took a sip. Glancing at Steve's bemused expression, she said, "So, you boys going to lay low? Hang out? The B-Team here has more money put together than half of lower Manhattan, trust me."

"You make us sound like some lame Avengers wannabes," Kate muttered. "B-team. Hey, you, hot dude with the metal arm -"

"Bucky," cut in Steve sharper than he had expected.

Bucky was staring her down with that unnerving gaze of his. But despite the tiredness in his somewhat bedraggled appearance, Steve detected a strange gleam in the former assassin's eyes, something he hadn't seen since... well, the nineteen-forties, and his friend had been scouring for dates in the local bar. Steve frowned. He had to be imagining things... He blinked, but the gleam was still there. It was an almost curious expression on Bucky's face, partially shadowed by his hair. Steve wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Yeah, you," said Kate cheerfully, waving around the explosive arrow. "Both your names start with a B. Bucky Barnes. You can join our B-Team. Bishop, Barton, Barnes. Sorry, Cap and Natasha - you two will have to start your own team."

"I feel left out," said Natasha. "But Steve, you're not exactly poor, either. You could do anything you wanted. Depends on what you want to do."

"That's what Sam said," Steve replied. "I got my money out of the bank before S.H.I.E.L.D. went down, right after Nick... you know. I was thinking of getting my master's, maybe teaching. I'm not sure yet, though."

"I'll be your T.A.," offered Kate. "I'm a sick grammarian."

"Also just sick in the head," said Clint wryly, opening the fridge. He took a whiff and grimaced. "Number Two, remind me to clean this out," he said to Kate.

Kate gave a loose salute. "Clean it out, Number One."

Clint pulled out a second piece of pizza and threw it to the Dog. "Very funny." He grinned as the Dog gobbled up the piece of pizza before padding over to Bucky and placing his nose on Bucky's knee. His tail wagged, and his dark eyes went from Bucky's face to his plate to his fork, expecting a cut of the Winter Soldier's meal. Bucky stared at him, chewing slowly, and then bit off half a piece of bacon and gave the Dog the rest. The dog snapped it up and waited for more. Steve thought he saw a shadow of a smile on his friend's face, but he couldn't be sure.

Kate jumped over the back couch, slid on the wood floor in her big fuzzy socks, and snitched a piece of Bucky's bacon. Or she tried - his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist before she could retract it.

For one horrible moment, Steve wondered if his friend would snap her wrist. A very uncomfortable silence overtook the kitchen for an extended pause, and Clint watched Kate and Bucky warily, his hand tightening on his bow. Steve had tensed, and he was afraid to make any sudden moves. But he had to calm Bucky down, had to let him know that it was okay, that he couldn't hurt her -

But Kate suddenly sheepishly grinned at Bucky. She batted her eyelashes. "One piece? Pleeeeease?"

Bucky loosened his hold on her hand after another moment, broke off half of it, and chewed on it slowly. He released her hand, and she scrunched her nose up at him but popped the remaining half in her mouth.

"Get your own," said Bucky.

"Aw, that's no fun. I have to cook more - and I'm a terrible cook." She took a seat adjacent to Bucky and started tapping on her phone. "Clint, I'm buying that new collar on QVC now for Pizza Dog, by the way. And no lie - I really am a horrible cook."

Clint looked back at the TV. "Kate, c'mon - that collar has studs in it. He doesn't want a stud collar. Get him a pizza collar or something - a red collar. Or purple."

"Fine," muttered Kate, tapping furiously away on her phone. She slowly reached her hand across to grab the last piece off Bucky's plate, much to Steve's astonishment.

Bucky slid his plate further away from her. Kate stuck out her tongue.

"Two," muttered Clint. "You really are two years old."

"I try, boss, I try."

"So... you're a friend of Clint," Steve said, still slightly tense.

"Nope, I'm an enemy," said Kate, grinning up at him. "A constant thorn in his side."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Are you always this... snarky?"

"Absolutely, Captain Abs."

Steve reddened. "Don't call me that."

"Too late. It's your designated house name."

"House name?"

"Yep. For example, you call him Bucky." She motioned to Bucky, who was staring at her over his coffee cup. "And I'm not the hugest fan of that name. What's your full name?" she asked the Winter Soldier.

A pause.

"Barnes," Bucky said quietly. "James... Buchanan Barnes." He looked down and took another sip of coffee.

"James," said Kate. "I like that better. Jim. How about Jim? I can call him Jim, or Captain Kirk. You're Captain Abs, Rogers. Clint is Boss. Tasha is Ninja Chick. There we go. Do you get that reference, by the way? Either of you? Captain Kirk?"

"It's from Star Trek," Steve said, suddenly interested. "I know that. I've seen the first few seasons. Buck, I think you'd like it," he said, turning to his friend with a renewed vigor.

"I think he'd like Star Wars better," said Kate. "I like them both - but not the original series of Star Trek. I like the new movies, though. Kirk and Spock are hot. Everyone is hot in those movies. But you need to see Voyager. That's my jam. It's got the first woman Captain - and her name's Kathryn, too. Her real name's Kate, too. So... obviously all Kates are destined to rule the world, I'm just sayin'."

Steve and Bucky exchanged glances. Steve shook his head, Bucky just shrugged.

"So. Abs." Kate peered at Steve out of the corner of her eye. "Seeing anyone?"

Steve colored, coughed. "No. Not exactly."

Bucky snorted, and both Kate and Steve turned to him, startled. Bucky seemed surprised himself, and ducked his head, lips pressed thinly together. Kate grinned and wriggled her eyebrows at Steve, as if to say "Look at that." Steve was unable to hide a smirk.

"Jerk," Steve muttered affectionately.

"Punk," Bucky muttered back.

Steve's eyes lit up; and he grinned at his friend. It was an old joke between them, and Bucky was actually remembering it. Maybe this would be rough, but they just might make it through. Even if S.H.I.E.L.D. were completely destroyed, and Bucky only recently rescued from HYDRA, and they were rooming with a couple of wacky archers... maybe it would be all right. Someday, anyway.

"You should see someone, Abs," said Kate presently. "I think you need a girl."

"Katie-Kate, leave the guy alone," said Clint.

"What? I'm just saying. And you - Buckster. Kirk. Whoever. You need to get out."

Bucky stiffened instantly; and Steve immediately stepped in.

"I think we need to take it easy," he said, forcing a smile. "We just got in. We should unpack our stuff, maybe take the afternoon off before we do anything. New York isn't exactly what either of us remember, and we've been driving for a while."

"No, I hear ya," said Kate. "No worries. I have to go to a dumb party tomorrow anyway."

"Ah, about that, Kate..." Clint stretched his bow out. "Wonder if you could help me out with something."

"Sure, boss. 'Sup?"

"I'll need a ticket to that party. The guy who runs it... I think he's working with the Russian mobsters I keep running into. Thought I'd do some recon, get into his systems. Get me a ticket?"

Kate grinned up at him. "For you, my good sir, anything."

Clint ruffled her hair, popped half an English muffin into his mouth, and returned to his bedroom to talk with Natasha.

"This how you guys spend your time?" said Steve, eyebrows raised. "Going after street thugs?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm practically an Avenger," Kate argued, poking him. "And besides, it'll be fun. I get to shmooze and distract the tub of lard who tries to hit on me, despite the fact that he's old enough to be my father, and Clint sneaks away and gets info. In and out, easy. We've done worse stuff. Just the other week we took out these acrobatic losers who were stealing from not only the rich crowds, but also each other. Kind of a mess, almost died, but hey. We got out, bad guys went down... all in a day's work." She beamed at them.

A pause.

"What if your distraction doesn't work?" came Bucky's quiet voice, as he looked at her intently.

Kate blinked, startled. "I guess... I'll... knock him out?"

Bucky chewed slowly, swallowed. "You might need help."

"You want to come?" Kate said, unable to hide her astonishment. Steve saw a hint of redness on her cheeks. "I mean... could be dangerous. And Captain Abs here was just saying you guys wanted to lay low for a while..."

Steve frowned. "Buck, I'm not sure this is the best idea. If the Russians have any connection to HYDRA - "

"They won't be a problem." Bucky's voice was dangerously low and icy, sending shivers even up Steve's spine. "Or if they are, they won't be for long."

Silence.

"Wow. You're scary," said Kate. "I like it."

Steve scowled, argued, "I don't like this. What if something goes wrong? The last thing we need -"

"I can't stay cooped up in here forever, Steve," said Bucky quietly, his eyes growing softer as he glanced at his friend. "I can't be... not doing anything. Not for too long, anyway."

"But getting back into the field? Tomorrow night?" Steve shook his head, sighed. "I don't like it."

"You guys can think it over, definitely," said Kate, cutting into the conversation awkwardly. "I mean... it's not that big a deal. It'll probably be super boring, anyway. I doubt the Russian mafia is going to show up to the party. They're dumb, but not that dumb. It's just shmoozing and a little recon, that's it. After what you guys have been through, it'll probably be a snore-fest."

Clint barked out a laugh, returning to the kitchen with Natasha in tow.

"Don't say that, Number Two," he said, amused. "You'll jinx it."

Steve looked over at a determined Bucky and sighed. Maybe this wouldn't be such a relaxing hideout after all.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Not much action, if any, in this chapter, but the next will have some fun times. :) _

_- Christy_


End file.
